aventuras hilarias das amazonas de ouro
by Sharye de Virgem-ADO
Summary: As sagradas 13 amazonas de ouro recebem folga da deusa hera por uma noite...mas..muitas coisas engraçadas podem acontecer numa so noite!descubra!humor
1. Hoje é Festa

**1º Capitulo**

Existia um grupo de 13 meninas elas moravam em um santuário...sua deusa era Hera que elas tinham de proteger.Viviam lá sempre..mas um dia Hera deu uma noite de folga para todas elas e elas saíram pra rua para aproveitarem sua noite fora e foram para um restaurante comemorar..as amazonas ...

Sao :Maya de Áries,Aldiane de Touro,Sany de Gêmeos,Kayen de Gêmeos,Yori de Cancer,Aiari de Leao,Sharye de virgem,Diany de Libra,Mila de escorpiao,Ayra de sagitario,Yuna de capricornio,Kannay de Aquario e Rosaye de Peixes

Kayen-ao nosso descanso com uma taça de refrigerante na mão

Aldine-não se empolga não

Aiari-deixa ela All

Kayen-é me deixa!deixa eu cair na fuliaaaaaaaaaaa

Milla-ela vai ficar eh bêbada..

Yuna-cara!vc é burra ou o que?desde quando alguém fica bêbado com refrigerante ?

Milla-nervosinha vc hein!

Yuna-com orgulho...

Milla-megera

Yuna-Burra!

Maya-ja chega gente.!

Sanny-as duas são patéticas

Kayen-concordo mana

Ayra-Aiari...aquele não é seu professor que queria vc fosse modelo!

Aiari-OO é ele mesmo me esconde me esconde Ayra! **se esconde atrás da Ayra**

Professor-AIARAI/

Aiari-PROFESSOR/SORRISO FALSO QUE NEM O DELE

**os dois dão aquele bjo de piruá  
**Professor-essa sua blusa ta exagerada...sorriso falso e forçado

Aiari-adorei sua piruca...comprou ou alugousorriso falso e forçado

professor- Diz entre os dentes ganhei...foi presente

Sanny,Kayen,Yori e outras morriam de rir:

Diany-ei..por que vc não se senta aqui com agente?

Professor-nem que os porcos voassem...!

Aiari-ah vc voa? sorriso forçado

Professor-sorriso forçadominhas aprendizes tão me chamndo..te mais!foi um prazer..

Aiari-igualmente/

as meninas estavam morrendo de rir

**fim do 1° capitulo**


	2. Clube

2º Capitulo

Depois das meninas terem encontrado o famoso professor elas saem do restaurante e decidem ir para um parque aquático.Mas...elas não tinham carteirinha e então vão na tentativa de pular o bendito do Muro..

Maya-anda logo que eu to morrendo oh criança

Kannay-ALL VAI LOGO SE NÃO EU TE CONGELO!

Rosaye- se vcs não andarem logo vão desmanchar meu cabelo!

Diany-isso me lembra uma historia em que...

TODAS-NÃO QUEREMOS OUVIR

Diany-mal educadas

Yuna-cala a boca!já tenho que te aturar 24 horas por dia!eu to agüentando o perfume exagerado da Rosaye e fedido!

Rosaye-é melhor do que o da Yori

Sharye-Buda..eu tinha que ta aguentando o peso e o perfume da Yori?

Yori-repete isso e eu te mando pra Bunda e n pro Buda!

Sharye-perfume FEDIDO da Yori...

Yori-espera so eu sair daki

Aiari-parem de discutir cambada de barangas andem logo!

Rosaye-baranga?Baranga?eu faço tratamento de beleza...em cada 6 horas e sou baranga?vc n tem cimancol sua bruaca!

Ayra-não xinga a minha irmã!

Kannay-Caladas!

Maya-a All ta me esmagando!

All-pula o muropronto...podem vir!

Sanny-Graças a Zeus...

Kayen-o perfume fedido da Yori tava vindo aki...

Yori-falem do meu perfume de novo e vcs perdem os seus  
Sharye-essa frase não teve muita lógica não...

Diany-sabe gente...teve uma vez que uma princesa viu. Um...

Todas-cala a boca

Diany-ninguem me intende...

Yuna-fala mais alguma coisa e eu te esgano..

Yori-e eu te mando uma macumba!

Diany-Nojentas!

Ayra-Chegamos...

Rosaye-...gente eu kero ir no banheiro...

Aiari-..ah não!Agüenta ae!

Rosaye-tah...vou tentar...se jg na picina 

joga um jato dagua nas pessoa

nisso as outras 12 tbm pulam da mesma forma e vai um jatao de água nas outras pessoas  
Maya-isso é que é vida

All-aiii eu to nu paraíso

Yuna-hmmm acho q vou durmir...boiando

Milla-eu tbm...

Rosaye-hm...fiz pipi...

Yuna-sua nojenta...sua porca...sua estraga prazeres eu tava kuase durmindo!

Sharye-cara que nojento..

All-uhauhauahuhauahua!

Maya-vamu sai dessa piscina..

Criança-mamae...essa água ta com um gosto bomfalando da água da piscina

Criança-eh gostosa..

Yune,Sharye ,Kannay e as outras verdes-enjoada

Maya-enjoadavamu sair desta piscina...

**continua nu próximo capitulo**


	3. Encontro as Bolhas

**3º Capitulo**

Depois do incidente da Rosaye as meninas vao para o Tobogan

Sanny-nhaaaaaaaaaaaeu adoro tobagans

Milla-eu odeio Tobogans

Sanny-Credo Milla que fresca hein!

Milla-tenho medo de altura...

Sanny-e so quando vc chega aki em cima vc fala?

Ayra-Ai gente que emoção...eu amo Tobogans!

Sanny-eu tbm...

Ayra-esse eh o melhor...o melhor tobogan do mudo

Milla-O.O

Sanny-er...Ayra..?

Ayra-olha so as curvas que ele tem?

Milla-OO

Sanny-Ayra?

Ayra-olha so o tamanho dessa ''coisa'' enormeeeeeeeee!

Sanny-a Milla tem medo de altura!

Sanny- ''

Milla-vc vai na frente Ayra!

Ayra-Nem veim!

Sanny-não concordo!

Ayra-ah para d ser fresca Sanny

Ayra-eu quero ser a primeira e a Milla vai ser a segundaolhar maléfico para Milla

Milla-OO

Ayra-Vamos!pegando a mão da Milla e elas começam a descer o Tobogan! 

Sharye-A Ayra supera os próprios limites de Buda...

Sanny-Sharye você vem comigo né?

Sharye-tenho outra opção?

num tobogan estavam :Ayra,Milla e Rosaye no outro..Sharye,Sanny e Yuna no outro estavam Kayen e Diany no outro Yori e Kannay no outro Maya,All(aldine) e Aiari

Ayra-aiiiiiiiiiiiiii eh muito bom!berrando d lah d baixo e a Milla com cara d assustada e quase morrendu d susto

Milla-OO ...

todas estavam aproveitando menos Milla,quando sai de lá Sanny vê um pato de borracha

Sanny-ahn? pega o pato 

Pessoa-devolve!ele é meu!POM POMM!

Sanny- gota

Pessoa-obrigada eu sou saga

Sanny-como se eu n te conhecesse não eh mestre?

Saga-ah me desculpa eu tava usando óculos de piscina!

Sanny- oq vcs estão fazendo aki?

Saga-Athena deu outra noite de folga pra nos...

Sanny-Hera tbm deu...

Saga-legal abraçando o Pom Pom 

Sanny-OO

Kanon-Cade o Pimpao ?

Saga-deve tah na limosine da Saori que agente robou?

Sanny-Vocês roubaram a Limosine dela?

Kanon-a culpa foi dele!

Saga-eh foi dele?

Sanny-OO de quem?

Saga e Kanon-de todos

Sanny- gota 

Sharye-PAREM DE CHAMAR O SHAKA DE BARBIE!

Shura,Mascara da morte-BARBIE GIRL!

Shaka** - **Abrem os olhos

vão Shura e MdM caídos na piscina

começa a tocar a musica''descontroladas''

numa fileira tava Ayra,Kannay,Rosaye,Kayen Yuna e Diany na outra era aiari,Yori,Sanny,Sharye ,Maya e Aldine e Milla tava nu meio  
as meninas dançam até não agüentar mais

Ayra-to cansada vo durmi..

Yori- a Ayra soh melhora um dia com a ajuda d Zeus e d Budaflandu nu ouvido da Sharye

Yuna-não!vc tah aki...fora do santuário...hera nos deu folga para aproveitarmos!eh a 1ª e talvez ultima q ela fará isto...

Ayra-ok

Policial-foram eles!aqueles ali que nos enganaram falando dos cavaleiros de ouro

Saga-sujou!

Sanny-eles precisam de ajuda

Kayen-vamos lah meninas!as amazonas saem correndo atrás deles

Maya-entrem aqui na limosine!

os cavaleiros entram

Kamus-dessa vez!vcs nos salvaram

Saga-eh uahuahauahu

Aioros-ufa...foi por pouco..vlw mesmo

Milla-ainda bem que agente pegou a Limosine da Hera

Miro-O Q?

Yori-cara tinha que ser a mais burra!Arg!língua grande vc hein!

Yuna-vc eh muito anta!vamos sair daki.!

Kannay-pé na tabua!

Sharye-para onde iremos agora gente?

Ayra-boa pergunta!que tal num parque de diversões?

Aiari-minha irmã so tem idéia boa oh blz

Ayra-huahuahuahu

Ayra-olhando para os olhos de seu mestre,Aioros

Kannay-hmmmm q clima hein!vendo pelo retrovisor

Ayra-ahn?o q?...não tem nada a ver o.ó!vermelha

Afrodite-isso aqui ta pertadinho do jeito que eu gosto

Shura-gente!vai alguém atrás lah no porta malas pra poder ter mais espaço

Yori-vai quem tah nu meu lado!

Shura-so se for do seu Aldo esquerdo porque eu to na sua direita

...Silencio...

Shura-quem ta do lado direito da Yori?

...Silencio...

Acende a luz do carro  
Maya-é um esquilo...

Shura-A Yori me confundiu com um esquilo?

Yori-e olha que ele eh mais bunito que você

Esquilo-sai do carro pela janela

continua nu próximo capitulo


	4. Parque de Diversões!

4º Capitulo

Depois do Resgate dos cavaleiros de ouro...elas estavam se dirigindo ao parque de diversoes..oq será q vai acontecer?

Saga-vamos nos divdir...menina separado de menino

Kayen-pq isso?

Kanon-pq sim uu

Kayen-vc eh um fresco isso sim¬¬

Kanon-n sou¬¬

Kayen-eh sim¬¬''

Kanon –n so!¬¬'''

Kayen-é sim!¬¬''

Saga e Sanny-CHEGA!ò.ó

Shaka-vamos na Barca!

Afrodite-eu enjôo facilmente nisso...

MdM-vc eh um fracote isso sim que vc eh...

Kamus-não gostei.daqui..vamos pra outru lugar

MdM-Esse cara é nojento demais. Só porque a entrada é de graça ele fica de frescura. Aposto que se tivesse que pagar, iria achar muito chic e ia ta louco pra entrar.

Camus – Não tem nada haver.

Máscara da morte – Você é fresco. Não devia ser cavaleiro de ouro.

Camus – Cale a boca!

Máscara da morte – Eu achei um cavaleiro de aquário melhor que você. Deveria ter dado sua armadura para o esquilo!

Shaka – Seus burros! Um esquilo não pode ser cavaleiro!

Saga – Porque não? Se temos uma Leitoa como deusa...

Shaka-mas possui forma Humana

Todas-OO

Sharye-O.O por Buda que baixaria eh essa?

Diany-será que eles sempre usam este vocabulário?

as meninas tavam num grupinho

Saga-eiii!se esqueceram de nós eh?

Kanon-aff...meninas são muito frescas

Kayen-homens são machistas!

Deba-ihhhh começo!

Afrodite-aiai..que ventinho geladinhoooo Maskinha me abraçaaaaaaaagarra mdm

MdM-sai pra lá seu boi!

Afrodite-ele me chamou de Boi..?chamou?eu sou um animal?eh isso?minha beleza foi comparada com a feiúra de um ''boi''!tendo crise

Mdm-esse boi eh de boiola!te chamar de Boi eh uma ofensa pra criatura...Boi não eh Boi...entendeu Boi?

Afrodite-sim sim maskitinha

Todos-maskitinha.uhauahuahauhauhauhauahuahuahu

Mdm-¬¬

as amazoans estavm num canto sentadas num banco

Sanny-e depois agente que é criança...

outras-eh...falam em coro

All-vamos meninas!vamos pra Barca!

Milla-eh vamos lah!

Ayra-eh isso ai vamos nessa!

Sharye-uhum..

Yuna-nos vamos pra barca vemos vcs lah!

e elas saem em disparada para a barca  
Saga-vamos atrás delas!

Outros-certo!

Todos saem correndo e entram no Crazy Dance.

Sharye: Eu só tenho essa roupa, não dá pra trocar!

Começa a rodar...

Milla: Uhuuuu! Que legal, não é, Kannay?

Kannay: É! É legal! Levanta as mãos pra ver como é!

Milla: Tá bom! (Levanta as mãos e quase cai em cima de Kannay)

Kannay: Ow! Sem me esmagar aqui!

Milla: Hunf!

Aioria: Uhuuuuu! É isso aííííí! Que tal, Aiari?

Aiari: Nossa, to adorando! Isso é muito massa!

Ayra: É, mas sem cair em cima!

Aiari: Foi mal

Shura- Olha! Tudo parece um borrão visto daqui!

Ayra: É, parece mesmo!

Yuna: Isso é muito doido, né Yori?

Yori: Ô, se é! To adorando isso aqui!

MdM: Mas do jeito que isso roda, alguém vai acabar passando mal!

Sanny: Putz! Nem me fala isso! Que nojo!

Sharye: Tomara que ninguém vomite em cima de mim!

Maya: Tomara que ninguém vomite!

Rosaye e Afrodite-tremendo de medo

Maya: Isso roda demais! To ficando tonta!

Mu: Fecha os olhos.

Maya: Continuo tonta!

Mu: Põe as mãos na cabeça.

Maya: Agora eu fico caindo pros lados!

Mu: Segura aí.

Maya: Ainda to tonta!

De repente, Sharye vomita em cima de Sanny.

Kayen: ARGH! ÉCA! SHARYE, SUA LOIRA BURRA! TINHA QUE VIRAR PRA MIM!

Sharye: Desculpa... (Vomita de novo)

Kayen: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Mu-Cara que coisa nojenta!

Deba-nossa isso foi realmente nojento!

Milla-que que houve?

Miro-tampa o olhos delanão olha!

Kamus-nossa vumitaram la trás...

Kannay-vumita na Yuna

Yuna-PUTZ GRILA!QUE MERDA!

Yori-merda foi so falar que aconteceu!

Ayra-nossa..que nojo...

Rosaye-...vumita no Afrodite  
Afrodite-nao acredito!MEU CABELOOOOOOOOOOO!

brinquedo para

MdM-eu não vumitei/

Shaka-sortudos nós ne ?

Mdm-se somos!

Ayari-eca...eca..eca...eca!

Aioria-nossa esse brinquedo foi tudo de bom...tirando os bomitos!

Sanny-falou uma coisa certa

Kamus-oh coisa boa...odiei a noejra mais o brinquedo tava irado

**continua no próximo episodio**


	5. Tragédia

Depois da targedia no Crazy Dance,apesar dos nossos herois e heroinas terem amado..mas nem tanto por causa de problemas...er...bem...agora vamos ver como os nossos bravos cavaleiros e amazonas vao se encrencar

maya-graças a zeus...fiquei enjoada mas não vumitei

aldebaran-hm...mas qual brinquedo nos iremos agora gente?

Kanon-vamos nos separa menino de menina

Yuna-...vc eh machista ou eh gay

Kanon-CLARO QUE NÃO!¬¬

Yuna-hm..parece...

Kanon-n parece nao!SAGAAAAAAAA

Saga-pronto...pronto o manu tah aki!

Kanon-kade o pimpão!eu ekro o pimpão!EU KERO O PIMPAO!ME DA ME DÁ!EU KERO O PIMPAO!EU QUERO AGORA!

Saga-O.O ...gota

todos do parque olhavam para Kanon e pros outros

Shura-hehe''' ele nsceu assim..

Kanon-quem nasceu assim..?

Shura da um pisao no pé de Kanon

Kanon-O.O calado tentando aturar a dor

Saga-gente vamos!

Milla-adorei isso

todos com gota menus milla

Yuna-vc eh burra!

Sharye-depois dizem que a loira que eh burra...

Diany –ai gente já chega!vamos logo que eu quero ir na montanha russa!

Afrodite-naoooo!essa não!

Rosaye- cara vc eh muito medroso!

Afrodite-Mocreia!

Rosaye-Amtipatico!NOJENTo!

MdM-hahahaha!Briga de um boiola com uma patricinha!

Rosaye-patricinha com orgulho!

Afrodite-hunf!u.ú seu esmalte é falsificado!

Rosaye-¬¬

Mu-Gente já chega!

Rosaye-hun...

Afrodite-hunf!

Aiari-mana esses dois n vão crescer não..

Ayra-vc falou uma coisa sábia!

Yori-hahah eh mesmo!

Kamus-aiai!to esperando gente...

Kayen-idem galera!

Aioros-gente!vamos!

Aldebaram-bem galera vamos nessa!

todos entram na monhanha russa

Kamus,Maya Mu e Kannay numa fileira  
Yuna Shura Yori e mascara da morte na segunda fileira  
Shaka Sharye Aldine e Aldebaram na terceira  
Saga Sanny Kayen e Kanon na quarta  
Aiari,Aioria,Ayra Aioros e Afrodite na quinta  
Milla Miro Diany Dohko e Rosaye na sexta

o brinquedo começa a subir

Kamus-nhaaaaaaaai anda logoooooooo!

Afrodite-não anda não...não anda não...!

Kamus-para de jogar praga nu brinquedo!sua íngua!

Afrodite-o q?vc me chamou de língua?

Maya-naooooo!ele disse íngua!

Kannay-cuidado com o meu olho?

Sanny-o q?

Milla-vcs querem filé com molho?

todos olhando para MillaO.O

Milla- oq?

Yuna-cara essa garota não tem simancol!

brinquedo começa a descer;

todos adorando menos Afrodite que tava com os olhos arregalados de tão assustado e tava muito calado

Afrodite-OO...kuase fazendo xixi nas calças

o brinquedo para do nda

Kanon-SAGA...AGENTE TA PRESO..

Saga-nos...nos não estamos presos não estamos!

Kanon-OO mamãe!

Kayen-chama mesmo a sua mãe...isso ae chama...pq daki a pouko eu vou te socar!

Kanon-MAMAE!TEM UMAA MENINA QUERENDO ME LEVAR PARA UMA URGIA!  
Kayen-OO o q?vc pirou o cabeção é moleque?

Saga-OO sua mae já morreu nu parto!cala a boca!

Afrodite-gente eu to apertado!

Maya-ah não!não,não!

Aldebaran-hahaahaha!ele vaifazer chuver xixi!

MdM-cara que nojo!e pensar que você eh o amis ''belo'' de todos¬¬

Afrodite-se não me tirarem daki eu vou fazer chuver kaka!e não vai ser de passarinho vai ser de peixes o.ó

todos gota menos afrodite

o que será que vai acontecer descubra no próximo epi


	6. PomPom

6º episodio..

No ultimo episódio vimos que nossos heróis e heroínas foram parar na montanha russa e que por final...ficaram presos..!O que o destino os aguarda?

Kanon-SAGA!ME TIRA DAQUI!

Saga-Kanon...vc É Burro...ou se faz de Burro?

MdM-primeira opção!

Saga-ninguem pediu sua opnião!

Dohko-CALADOS!

Shura-cala boca mestre Yoda!

Afrodite-nhaaaa maskinha...já te contei que vocêé lindo?hein meu fofoleti?

Aioria-LINDO?

Aioros-FOFOLETE?

OS 2 IRMAOS CAEM NA RISADA

Deba-gente!

All-por favor..

Deba e All-CALEM A BOCA!

TODOS LEVAM UM SUSTO MUITO GRANDE...

Saga-...vcs que mandam...

Sanny-meninas...como agente vai fazer p/ sair daqui?

Kannay-não temos a mínima idéia...

Diany-isso é castigo!por termos fugido com um carro de uma deusa...e de policiais...que pecado!

Yuna-cara vc tem..mas santa se tbm não é não Diany!

Saga- -abraça pompom-

Sanny-oooo saga!vc eh o mais velho de todos os cavaleiros e gosta de brincar com um pato de burracha?sua mentalidade eh de criança!ta ae u verdadeiro segredo de saga!

Saga-vai cata cokin nu asfalto!

Shaka-senhor!Buda me ajude!

Maya-já chega disso de Bunda po!

Sharye-não é Bunda...é BUDA!SUA BURRA!

Mu-ai meu Zeus!

Milla-10000 patinhos foram passear alem das montanhas para brincar..!

MEIA HORA DEPOIS

Milla-999 patinhos foram passear alem das mont..

Yuna-CHEGAAAAAAAAAA!QUER U PATO?TOMA O PATO –Yuna pega o PomPom e enfiana boca da Milla-

Saga-ahhhhhhhh!MEU POMPOM!CADE O DESINFETANTE...CHAMA O MEDIO...VETERINARIO!SALVEM O POMPOM!

Sanny - -tira o pato de burracha da boca de Milla e entrega ao Saga-

Sanny-toma o pato agora cala a boca!

Saga- POMPOM!O POM POM NÃO MORREU!

Miro-para de tratar a Milla mau!

Milla-valeu..

Miro-que que tem demais ela ser burra,idiota,boba e..

Milla-JÁ DEU PRA PEGAR O FIO DA MEADA!N PRECISA CONTINUAR U.Ú

continua nu próximo epi


	7. Atrapalhadas

7º Capítulo..

Como vimos..nossos heróis estão presos na montanha russa.O que será que vai rolar lá hein gente!Veremos agora!

Yuna-pq isso?que ódio!eu quero sair!me deixem sair daqui seus desgraçados!me tira dessa coisa CAFOOOOONA!

Shura-garota se tem problema neh?

Yuna-não me compare com vc!

Shura-como é que é?

-na outra fileira-

MdM- -MdM pega umas tripas de cachorro que tinha no bolso da calça!-  
Oh GRANDES HADES ACEITA ESSAS TRIPAS DE CACHORRO!U.U

Yori-CALA A BOCA!

MdM-iiiiiiiiiih qual o motivo do mau humor hein?

Yori-eu tava tentando me concentrar e vc me vem com essa macumba desgraçada!

MDM-OO...mas eu so to com tripas de um cão...

Yori-OO um cão?e como ele era?

MdM-ele era marron e tinha uma pinta grande e branca no Olho...

Yori-O.O SATANÁS!

MdM-nao!era um cachorro!

Yori-não seu idiota!satanás era o nome do meu cachorro!

MdM-ah...q nome mais lindo!

Yori-vc arrancou as tripas do meu cãozinho!agora eu vou arrancar as suas pra ver como é doce o remédio!

MdM-GLUP

-na outra fileira-

Maya-que historia comovente!

Mu- Hã... quer um lenço?

Maya- Ah? Obrigada!

-Maya chora e catarra o lenço inteiro.-

Maya- Pode jogar no lixo pra mim?

Mu- Bem...

Maya- Você não vai jogar? BUUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Você tem nojo de mim!

Mu- Não é isso!

Maya- Você não quer pegar no meu catarro!

Mu- Por favor, Maya! Deixe-me explicar!

Maya- Não me toque seu tarado!

Mu- Tarado?

Maya- Vocês homens só pensam em sexo! BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Você ia me estuprar!

Mu- Maya, eu nunca faria isso!

Maya- Porque? Eu não sou boa pra você estuprar não!

Mu- (gota)

Maya- HEIM? HEIM? Ou você gosta de homem?

Mu- Maya...

Maya- BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Eu não presto nem pra ser estuprada!

Mu- Você não quer entrar na minha casa para se sentar e se acalmar um pouco?

Maya- Porque? Você acha que eu não estou calma? Você acha que eu preciso ser internada em alguma clínica? BUUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

-na outra fileira-

Rosaye-eu aj cuidei de suas rosas...

Afrodite- Obrigado por podar minha flores Rosaye!

Rosaye- Por nada! Você gostou?

Afrodite- Claro! Ficaram lindas! Poéticas... porém vulgares! Reluzentes, porém... obscuras! Puritanas, porém... depravadas!

Rosaye- Você ainda ta falando das rosas?

Afrodite (gota) Sim, estou...

Shura- Você realmente gostou?

Afrodite- Claro! Ficaram muito podadas! Suas mãos são de ouro!

Rosaye- Ah! Que nada! Mas... estão bonitas mesmo?

Afrodite- Estão... porque está perguntando tantas vezes? Está tentando dizer algo?

Rosaye- Não! Não! Nada disso!

Afrodite- (nervoso)Rosaye! O que você fez com as minhas rosas?

Rosaye- Bom, sabe aquela rosa bem vermelha que você guardava num vaso dourado?

Afrodite- O que é que tem?

Rosaye- Então... sabe... sem querer...

Afrodite- FALA LOGO!

Rosaye- ... EU CORTEI ELA SEM QUERER!

Afrodite- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE!

Rosaye- Me desculpa? Rsss...

Afrodite- EU DEMOREI OITO ANOS PRA FAZER UMA DAQUELAS ROSAS CRESCEREM E VOCÊ ESTRAGA ELA EM OITO SEGUNDOS!

Rosaye-Acho que foi até menos que isso... ops!

Afrodite- Você vai me pagar!

-nas outras fileiras-

Shaka-que cena mais deprimente

Sharye-sim...

Aiari-eu não mereço!

Ayra-nos não merecemos...nenhum de nós!

Aioria-tem razão...esse dia tah o cumulo do cumulo

Aioros-falo e disse

Aioria-eu sei eu sou o tal

Aioros-tinha que ser meu irmão hehehe

Sharye,Shaka,Aiari e Ayra- -gota-

All-isso eh uma desgraça!

Deba-eu queria ta no meu Brasil

All-eu também!mas..não podemos desistir!temos que agüentar!temos que tolerar essa gente tosca Deba!

Deba-eh isso ae!

All-e sabe pq?

Deba e All-SOMOS BRASILEIROS E NÃO DESISTIMOS NUNCA!

Sanny-aff!

Kayen-aff mesmo mana!

Diany-hmm...

Dohko-essas criaturas não entendem neh

Diany-pois eh..

-continua no proximo cap-

**Ei gente!obrigada por estarem lendo os meus fics!espero que estejam gostando um grande beijo...da Sharye de virgem**


	8. Amanha é festa

8º Capítulo..

No ultimo capitulo vimos que nossos herois e heroinas continuaram presos na montanha russa.Mas e agora?O que o destino os aguarda!

Saga-Eu quero tortas! Tortas! Muitas tortas! São minhas... minhas... preciosas! - Saga fica com um olhar de possuído.

Sanny- não é hora de ficar imitando cenas do Senhor dos Anéis.

Saga-estraga prazeres...

Kayen-eu quero sair daqui!

Kanon-ae Saga!eu tbm to com vontade de comer tortas!

Saga-assim que eu sair daqui eu vou comer todas, Mano!

Kanon-que cara mais egoísta!já sei...vc compra 10 tortas...!e me da 5!-

Saga-já sei vamos ver no par ou impar...Se der par vc perde se der impar eu ganho!

...Kanon fica um pouco pensativo e um pouco confuso e decide..!

Kanon-Fechado!Assim é justo!

Kayen,Sanny-¬¬'

..Kanon coloca 3 e Saga coloca 5..

Saga-haha,oito é par!vc perdeu!

Kanon-esse cara tem uma sorte...!

Kayen-mas Kanon como você consegue ser tao tapado!

Kanon-o que foi que eu fiz,mulher!

Kayen-eu tenho nome ¬¬'

Kanon-mas deixa de ser mulher?

Kayen-não,mas..

Kanon-viu só eu sempre tenho razão!

Diany-ei galera!agente tah andando!

MdM-Ainda bem...eu já não tava mais agüentando ficar de cabeça pra baixo!

Aioria-eu não tava agüentando mais aturar o seu 'CC'

MdM-Cala a boca,seu idiota!

Aiari-Já chega gente!

Sanny-Mas,vocês não conseguem parar de brigar por um momento se quer..!

Afrodite-gente...eu to a uma hora de cabeça pra baixo nesse brinquedo...e...eu não to bem!

Mu-ah não!não vai jogar tudo pra fora não!eu to na sua frente!

Maya-pelo amor de Zeus não vomita não Afrodite!

Rosaye-Caramba!que merda!

Deba-EIIIII!TIRA AGENTE DAQUI RÁPIDO!

All-SOCORRO!

Shaka-Se ele vumitar em mim,ele vai ver..!

Kamus-gente...eu também não estou me sentindo bem...

Shura-AHHHHH NÃO!EU E YUNA ESTAMOS NA SUA FRENTE!

Yori-...to enjoando também gente!

Dohko-que catástrofe...!

..o Brinquedo volta a funcionar e eles chegam lá a tempo antes que alguém vomitasse ..

Afrodite-...BLERGG!-Afrodite vomita em Aioros

Aioros-MERDA!

Afrodite-me desculpe lindo...

Aioros-DESCULPA O ESCAMBAL!

Ayra-espere mestre Aioros!ele já disse que foi sem querer e pediu desculpas...

Rosaye-Afrodite você está bem!

Afrodite-sim...estou.!

Rosaye-que bom-Rosaye da um sorriso-

Shura-pessoal,vocês vão na festa da Saori?nos 13 vamos!

Sharye-acho que vamos...

Yura-como vocês vão?

Miro-bem...eu vou com a Milla e vou de smoking preto !

Milla-ah não!não vai andar atrás de mim igual um pingüim!

..as 12 meninas menos Milla começam a rir..

Milla-é serio!Homem de Smoking fica igual a um pingüim credo!

Sharye-...podem até parecer mas…

Saga-se não for de smoking vamos como...?

Maya-ah gente...eh mesmo!eu arrumei 13 vestidos pra nósvocês vão adorar!

Yori-é bom que o meu seja bonito!

Diany-eu vi os vestidos!estão muito chics!

Aioria-ai...conversa de mulher...!

Aiari-ah mestre!para de ser bobo...

Kannay -bem gente...são 5:02 da madrugada...acho que temos que voltar agora não é!  
Dohko-jah são 5:02?

Kannay-sim...

Deba-entao vamos gente!

..Os caveleiros dourados de Athena saem do parque e pegam a estrada...assim que chema no santuário feminino levam suas aprendizes até suas casas..(Gente!as amazonas de ouro,usam mascaras mas não são como as de Shina,Marin e June,são mascaras douradas e grossas que cobre os olhos)depois dos cavaleiros se despedirem de suas ''alunas'' eles voltam para o santuário as 5:36  
no dia seguinte seria a festa de Saori,a deusa Athena..o que irá acontecer lá! Veremos no próxima capitulo!..


	9. Atração quente

9º Capitulo...

Depois de altas confusões em alguns locais na Grécia,os 26 heróicos já tinha se divertido bastante naquela noite que parecia não ter fim...ficar presos na montanha russa,ter problemas trágicos de cabeça para baixo..bem quem acompanhou os epis desta noite já deveria saber né não galera Agora...no dia seguinte terá uma festa e tanto...digamos uma festa de arromba... . NÃO VOU CONTAR SE NÃO ESTRAGO TUDO..!  
vamos lá gente/

dia seguinte

Athena- Muito bem meus cavaleiros eu os chamei até aqui para comunicar que hoje terá uma festa no santuário da deusa Athena,nesse caso eu!

Shura-que tal você dizer algo que interesse a gente ou que a gente não saiba..

Athena-...¬¬-encarando Shura-...

Shura-que foi?eu não disse nada!

Athena-¬¬ é também acho ¬¬

Shura-hunf...u.u

Saga-Saori!

Athena-¬¬

Saga-quer dizer...Athena...

Athena-OO diga criança!

Saga-criança/eu tenho 26 anos e você 13 quem é a criança?

Athena-EU DISSE...''Diga Criança''

Kanon-Saga vc é um lezado!

Saga-se eu sou você também é!somos gêmeos!

Kanon-Saga seu burro!gêmeos é por aparência e não por ser o que o outro é!

Miro-falo bunito...

Afrodite-tinha que ser o Kanonzinho...

Kanon-Afrodite..nunca mais me chame assim...

Afrodite-porque não amor!  
Kanon-SE VAI VER O PORQUE!-quase voando em cima do Afrodite para dar umas boas pancadas nele..mas...Aioria,Dohko e Mu, seguram ele-

Kanon-seu desgraçado!

Afrodite-não fala assim seu maldoso!

Kanon-argg!

Shaka-já chega parem com isso!

Mu-Deusa Athena a reunião acabou?

Athena-sim saiam daqui seus cavaleiros podres..

Aldebaran-ei galera vamos ver o resto daquele filme..?

Aioros-é mesmo vamos lá..

Aioria-mano aquele filme ganhou 4 oscars..

MdM-só 4 oscars...?aff...por ser um filme bom achei que eram 8 oscars..

Mu-entao vamso para a casa do Aldebaran para ver

Miro-aff...é lem baixo...que priguiça...

Kanon-se esta com priguiça fica ae seu escorpião fraco!

Saga-escorpiao de merda!

Miro-argg!

Kanon-vamos descer mais rápido...!

Saga-Kanon você não vai ver o filme você não viu o começo do filme,naoi vai entender nada.. e disse que tava com sono agora poco

Kanon-pq eu não posso terminar de ver o filme...?

Saga-por que quando você não dorme você resmunga a noite inteira..

Miro-Ué!então ele não dorme nunca!

Kanon-¬¬

-Os outros doze começaram a rir do geminiano mais rebelde-

Shaka-não vou ver filme nenhum...vou me preparar para a festa...já são 20:12..

Mu-o Shaka tem razão...eu vejo vocês mais tarde- disse o ariano indo para a sua casa sozinho enquando os outros estavam parados-

Aldebaran-quer saber...ele tem razão..

Saga-é mesmo...vamos nos arrumar

Dohko-tambem não quero chegar atrasado..

--Todos vão se arrumar para a festa---

**as 23:00  
-**Todos já estavam no grande salão que Athena(Saori)tinha alugado,estavam os cavaleiros de bronze ,os cavaleiros de Hilda mais Freia,os cavaleiros de poseidon,os espectros de Hades..mas..as amazonas de ouro não estavam lá..depois de um certo tempo digamos..uma meia hora a luz se apaga e uma luz se acende na pista de dança!Lá estavam elas,estavam usando um casaco compridos preto...todas as trezes,algumas com coque,outras com cabelo solto e outras com rabo de cavalo,com um microfone que ia do ouvido ate perto de seus labios

**_Baby can´t you see, _**  
**_I´m calling. _**  
**_A guy like you, _**  
**_Should wear a warnin´ _**   
**_It´s dangerous...I´m fallin_**

**_There´s no escape, _**  
**_I can´t break. _**  
**_I need a hit baby give me it. _**  
**_You´re dangerous...I´m loving it. _**

**_Too high, can´t come down. _**  
**_Losing my head spinning _**  
**_round and round... _**  
**_Till you fill me up. _**

-O ritmo ia aumentando, e o corpo delas se balançava com a música..-

**_With a taste of your lips _**  
**_I wanna ride _**  
**_Your toxic gun slippin´ on _**  
**_a taste of a poison paradise _**

Elas já estavam muito empolgadas, e mexiam o quadril à medida que a música ia acelerando, e não perdia o ritmo.

**_I´m addicted to you but _**  
**_you know that you´re toxic _**  
**_And I love whatcha do but _**  
**_you know that you´re toxic. _**

**_It´s getting late to give it up _**  
**_I took a sip from a devil´s cup. _**  
**_Slowly it´s taking over me. _**

**_Too high, can´t come down _**  
**_It´s in the air and it´s all around _**  
**_Could you fill me up. _**

**_With a taste of your lips _**  
**_I wanna ride _**  
**_Your toxic gun slippin´ on _**  
**_a taste of a poison paradise _**

**_´m addicted too you don´t _**  
**_you know that you´re toxic _**  
**_And I love whatcha do don´t _**  
**_you know that you´re toxic. _**  
**_But you know that you´re toxic. _**

**_Taste of your lips _**  
**_I wanna ride _**  
**_Your toxic gun slippin´ on _**  
**_a taste of a poison paradise _**

_**-As 13 dançavam com os passos iguais…combinados sem errar…havima treinado duro e muito..Já os cavaleiros incluindo todos estavam de boca aberta,pelos passos e movimentos sexys -**_

**_I´m addicted to you but _**  
**_you know that you´re toxic _**  
**_With a taste of your lips _**  
**_I wanna ride (ride) _**  
**_Your toxic gun _**  
**_slippin´ on (toxic) _**

**_With a taste of a poison paradise _**  
**_I´m addicted to you but _**  
**_you know that you´re toxic _**

_**-As vezes as 13 botavam o dedo na boca com um olhar de quem estava proucurando,batiam nas coxas como um movimento sexy-**_

**_Taste it can you now _**  
**_Will you love me now _**  
**_I think I´m ready now _**  
**_(I think I´m ready now) _**  
**_Taste it can you now _**  
**_Will you love me now _**  
**_I think I´m ready now _**  
**_(I think I´m ready now) _**

_**(Toxic-Britney Spears) **_

-As treze terminam de dançar por causa da musica ter o seu final,e terminam em posiçoes belas e quentes,elas conseguem ouvir os aplausos,realmente a dança tinha sido fantástica,entao as mesmas saem da pista e vao caminhando ao banheiro para se trocarem-

Yuna-MEU ZEUS!QUE VERGONHA QUE EU FIQUEI NA HORA..  
Yori-nos todas ficamos com vergonha...mil homens****olhando também..  
Milla-tinha 1000 homens lá...?**_  
_**Maya-acho que isso foi sarcasmo..  
Sanny e Kayen-Vc acha?

-------------------------------------------Continua no próximo capitulo---------------------------


End file.
